


Blossoming Into Womanhood

by NovelistServant



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Growing Up, Periods, Puberty, a small blood warning but i kept it minimal, calm down, its mostly fluff and educational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistServant/pseuds/NovelistServant
Summary: You read the title, and hopefully you'll read the tags. Let's just break a stupid taboo and educate some and make others laugh.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Blossoming Into Womanhood

Mabel sat next to Dipper on Grunkle Stan’s armchair, watching a cool show about a wizard in training. Her tummy didn’t feel too good, but it wasn’t impossible to ignore. Maybe she had too much Mabel Juice this morning. She happily watched the TV and was easily distracted from her small discomfort with her brother by her side.

A few minutes later she left the room and Dipper later heard the bathroom door closed. He kept watching the show until he caught something out of the corner of his eyes. A red anomaly in the yellow plaid fabric. Dipper snorted; it looked like Mabel had spilt her Mabel Juice on the chair this morning and didn’t notice. Hopefully they could wash it out with no trace.

After awhile Mabel dragged her feet back to the living room and poked her head in, her hands behind her back. “Uh, Dip-Dip, you know where Grunkle Stan is?”

“Yeah, he’s out with Ford at the grocery store.” Dipper asked and watched as the color drained from his sister’s face at that answer. “Why, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Mabel said quickly and backed away. “I’m gonna go lie down.”

Dipper stood, noting how badly she was hiding her worries. “Mabel…”

Soos came in from the ballroom, adjusting his tie as he had just finished a tour as Mr. Mystery, and greeted with a cheerful, “‘Sup, dawgs,” But it was quickly interrupted with a yell of horror. “HOLY TOOTH OF ZADAR, Mabel you’re bleeding!”

“What?!” Dipper gasped as Mabel tried to turn her back to the wall to hide her backside, but Dipper stopped her and saw red on her white skirt. Oh Moses, why did she pick a white skirt to go with her baby-blue sweater with a cotton-ball cloud? “Oh no! Did you sit on a nail?!” Dipper shrieked.

“No, genius, I started my period.” Mabel snapped coldly and looked away in shame.

“Your _WHAT_?!”

“Calm down, dudes, calm down!” Soos yelled, his eyes wide and his hands shaking. “Mabel, what do we do?”

“I dunno, I’ve never had my period before!” Mabel snapped.

“Aw, you’re growing up.” Soos said, calm for the first time, but then chills ran down his spine and he rubbed his hands together, looking around and thinking. “Okay, okay, there’s gotta be something we can do until a real adult shows up. We’ll just plug it up! I’ll see if there’s anything in the kitchen!”

“Hurry, she’s already lost a lot of blood!” Dipper cried out and took her sister’s hand. “Just breathe!”

“Dipper!”

“There’s nothing but plastic bags in here!” Soos called out in panic from the kitchen.

“Soos, hurry!”

“There’s a cup and a sponge! Will that work?!”

Mabel growled and held her head. “Look, I’m just gonna walk to Candy’s house.”

“No, you can’t walk anywhere in your condition!” Dipper yelled and squeezed her hand even tighter. “Just _breathe_!”

Mabel pulled her hand free just as a knight in shining armor came through the door. Grunkle Ford entered his house with his arms full of grocery bags. “Hello…”

“GRUNKLE FORD, HELP US, MABEL’S BLEEDING!” Dipper screamed, making Ford drop his bags and the food scattered on the floor.

“WHAT?!” Ford instantly grabbed her shoulders, looking over her for any sign of an injury or attack, but his racing heart was steadily calming down to find her body intact and healthy.

“She’s having her period for the first time!” Soos called from the kitchen. “Will frozen peas help!?”

“Oh. Gross.”

“ _What?!_ ” Mabel cried out, tears pricking her eyes.

“No!” Ford gasped and shook his head to clear it, then smiled at Mabel. “I mean, congratulations, sweetheart.”

“ _Congratulations?!_ She’s _bleeding_ to death!” Dipper yelled, making his voice crack horribly.

Mabel cringed and held her middle as her insides felt like they were twisting hard. “Ugh, my stomach hurts.”

“SHE’S HAVING _CONTRACTIONS_!” Dipper screamed and reached in his vest for his cellphone.

“No, that’s not…”

“911?! HELP, MY SISTER’S BLEEDING OUT OF HER VAGINA!”

“Don’t call 911!”

“Why are you laughing at me?!” Dipper asked the operator tearfully.

“Dipper, hang up that phone!”

Grunkle Stan walked in with bags in his arms to find Mabel’s on the verge of tears, holding her stomach, Dipper crying while on the cellphone, Ford trying to calm the boy down with groceries all over the floor, and Soos emerging from the kitchen with a bowl, a sponge, frozen peas, and some paper towels while sobbing.

The old conman blinked, cleared his throat, and yelled, “OY!” in his most gravelly voice. It was like time had frozen and everyone looked at him like he was an angel. “Now can anyone explain calmly why everybody’s freaking out?”

Ford gave him a soft look and said with hands in the pockets of his dark pants, “Mabel got her period.”

Stan’s eyes immediately watered and he bit his lip. “Holy Moses, she’s growing up.” He muttered.

“Grunkle Stan, what do I do!?” Mabel cried out, her patient wearing thin, in pain and humiliated for something she had no control over.

Stan shrugged. “I dunno, I was betting you would’ve gotten yours at home and your ma would’ve walked you through it.”

“It’s alright, I’ve read a few books on the subject, just in case.” Ford said calmly. “All that’s happening is her egg is ready to leave her body since it wasn’t fertilized…”

“Fertilized, she’s not a chicken!” Soos gasped.

“No, she’s not, but in each female’s reproductive system there are millions of eggs that are released and if not fertilized with sperm to create a zygote the access blood and tissues will have to leave her body somehow…”

“But _what do I do?!_ ” Mabel demanded, begging for someone to have an answer, but unfortunately she was surrounded by clueless boys.

Ford’s ears turned red and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Honestly, I have no idea. I hadn’t gotten that far in my research.”

The four men jumped as Mabel screamed. Screamed bloody murder to get her frustrations out and she grabbed her hair, reminding Ford of himself as she squeezed her eyes shut to force her tears not to escape. “WHY DID I HAVE TO GET MY FIRST PERIOD WHEN I’M STUCK WITH A BUNCH OF _STUPID BOYS?!_ ” She bellowed, her face as red as the stain on her skirt.

The males only blinked, too scared to move, stuck with an angry, scared little girl who was going through something that was, unfortunately, taboo. Dipper bowed his head, his turn to be in shame. Mabel already knew about periods thanks to the health class all 8th graders took in gym class one week out of the semester, but they had divided the class into genders and Dipper only knew about the male body, not the female. The “smart” twin was useless here.

The door opened and Wendy started to take off her jacket, ready for work. “Sup, dorks, what’s…” She stopped as everyone stared at her like deer at headlights.

Mabel sighed with relief and her eyes shined with tears again. She slowly walked to Wendy, who got on one knee, sensing she needed help, and Mabel said, “Oh my gosh, I’m so happy to see you! Listen…” And she whispered in Wendy’s ear, uncomfortable talking so loudly in front of the boys.

Wendy’s eyes widened and then softened and she nodded. “Yeah, I got you covered, sis. C’mon, I hid a kit for myself in the bathroom, I’ll help you out.” Ruffling her hair first, Wendy took her hand and walked her out of sight.

The moment the females were gone, the males collectively sighed and began to relax. Soos wandered back into the kitchen, seeing that his materials weren’t needed, and Ford and Dipper worked on scooping the fallen groceries up, all four eventually going into the kitchen.

“Man, I really messed that up.” Dipper moaned to himself as he put a bag on the table.

“Dipper, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Ford reassured him with a hand on his shoulder.

“But I’m her brother, her twin. I should’ve been more helpful.”

“Ah, you’re not the only one who feels like they’ve dropped the ball.” The old scientist sighed. “Just goes to show you that sometimes adults have no idea what we’re doing.”

Stan opened the fridge to put the milk away and said, “To be fair it’s not like anybody ever taught us this. I mean, we didn’t have any girls in the house except for Ma, and Moses knows she never said a word.”

“Yes, but do you think that was because she truly didn’t wish to say anything or because Filbrick made it clear to her no one wanted to hear it?” Ford dared to ask quietly.

“I got a bunch of girl-cousins I guess I could ask about this stuff.” Soos said, thinking out-loud. “Think Abuelita knows any soups that might help Mabel out?”

Ford shrugged. “All I know is the menstrual cycle of the female reproductive system and how it functions.”

“So what’s exactly happening to her?” Dipper asked while Stan pulled out four cans of soda and placed them on the table.

“Well, like I said,” Ford began as they all sat at the table and cracked open their cold drinks. “An egg is released every month from a woman’s ovaries and flows down the fallopian tube. While this happens the cervix, the main part of the system, fills of blood and tissue and vitamins to prepare for a fertilized egg that will form into a zygote, which will latch onto the walls of the cervix and begin to grow into a fetus, which will, with luck, grow into a baby. But if the egg is not fertilized it won’t latch onto the walls and the whole system will deteriorate. With no use for the extra blood and tissue, the body has to dispose of it somehow, so the cervix will loosen and the vagina will open and close ever so slightly for easier flow, causing mild cramping and discomfort for a few days.”

Dipper was as pale as a ghost. “So she _was_ having contractions?”

“Yes and no. Contractions only occur during birth and are much more painful than menstrual cramps. As far as I’ve read, at least.” Ford quickly added, seeing how he lacked the authority to make that statement.

“So, her body’s punishing her for not getting pregnant?” Stan asked bluntly.

“Pretty much.”

“Okay, so what happens next?” Dipper asked.

“It happens all over again.” Ford said after a sip of his fizzy drink. “A few days after the bleeding stops another egg is released, and if not fertilized, the cycle will continue as before. A woman typically starts her period every twenty-eight days and it lasts for about seven days.”

Dipper forced himself to drink in hopes it would make him feel better. “Okay, so what do we do to help her?”

Ford shrugged and looked just as down as Dipper felt. “That’s where I’m stumped.”

“Join the club, we’ll make jackets.” Stan said sarcastically, toasting his drink. “ _The Useless Knuckleheads._ ”

Familiar footsteps could be heard and Wendy soon appeared, calm and collected as ever, and smiled at the little meeting. “All better, wusses?” She snickered.

“Har, har.” Stan growled.

“How’s Mabel? Is she okay?” Dipper asked, still concerned for his sister.

Wendy saw that and patted his back, leaning against his chair. “Dude, she’s okay.” She assured him softly. “I gave her the right pad she needs, she took some painkillers with lots of water, and now she’s snuggling with Waddles on the heating pad in her bed. She’s covered.”

“Thanks, Wendy.” Stan grunted.

“You deserve a raise.” Soos said.

“Don’t even think about it, junior.”

Wendy laughed and shook her head. “Dudes, I had never seen you knuckleheads so freaked out. C’mon, you’re able to face triangle demons and giant robots and dinosaurs and monsters, but you can’t handle a little blood?” She asked calmly.

“I just don’t know what to do!” Dipper yelled and held his head. “My twin is hurt and bleeding and confused and all I did was make it worse. I don’t know how to make her feel better, and it sucks.”

“Whoa, hey,” Wendy quieted him down, still smiling and chill. “It’s cool, Dipper, really. I know exactly what Mabel’s going through. My mom died before I first got mine and no girls were around to help me out. When I was ten I woke up with my guts all twisted and I was covered in blood. I ran to Dad, crying, thinking I was dying, and he drove all of us to the hospital only for the doctors and nurses to laugh at this big tough guy who didn’t know how to handle the fact his kid started her Lady Days.”

“So, how did you get through it?” Soos asked.

“Tambry’s Mom came to my place and told my Dad and me everything we needed to know. You know, what medicines to take and how to feel better, what stuff I can use if I want to and that sort of thing. She was a lot of help back in the day. Still is.”

“Okay, but what do we do?” Dipper asked, sick and tired of not getting an answer to that question, but Wendy had it and gave it with a warm smile.

“Just be there for her, man. It literally feels like someone’s kicking her in the balls over and over again. She’s losing blood and her body’s turning against her and she doesn’t feel good. She’ll be loads better tomorrow, I swear, but for today just be there for her. Chocolate always helps, take my word for it. Hot showers and heating pads are a great go-to until the meds kick in. Maybe give her something to distract her, like TV or music, something that takes no energy. Her body’s still figuring out what it’s doing so it’s gonna be hard to figure out a pattern or how it’s different for her.”

“What do you mean, how it’s different from her?” Ford repeated.

“Dude, no two girls have their period the same way.” Wendy laughed at the scientist. “Tambry’s boobs are sensitive and hurt, mine have never hurt. I cramp like crazy for three days and then I’m fine, but Tambry only cramps for a day and then she’s fine. I know a girl who’s sixteen hasn’t gotten her first period yet. I know a girl who got her at eleven, stopped at twelve, and got it again at fourteen. Mabel’s body is different so she’s gonna have periods differently. But she’ll figure it out, and if she needs help she can always ask me, or her mom, and I know you guys will help her out if she needs it. And hey, you dudes can ask me stuff, too, you know? We don’t keep it secret cuz we want to.”

“Then why doesn’t anyone talk about it?” Soos asked.

“Cuz guys are actually scaredy cats who would rather ignore it and leave women to suffer alone, that’s why.” Wendy growled darkly, mostly mad at society, not her friends. “Ignorance is bliss.”

Dipper stood. “Is it okay if I go talk to her?”

Wendy smiled and ruffled his hat. “Yeah, man. She’s not sick or nothing, she just feels like crud. She loves you and I bet she’d wanna see you.”

Dipper smiled back. “Thanks, Wendy.”

* * *

Now alone in her room, Mabel felt better physically but worse emotionally. Wendy said her hormones would make her cry easier, which is probably why she almost cried in the bathroom and was crying a little on her pillow right now, lying on the heating pad that was helping a lot with Waddles sleeping by her side.

She had been humiliated. She scared Dipper and Soos, nobody, not even Grunkle Stan, knew what to do, and Grunkle Ford thought she was gross. That made Mabel feel even dirtier than she already felt and cry a little bit harder. She lifted her head up and sniffed, her face cooled down by the fresh air and making her calm down a little.

Mabel knew those boys didn’t mean to hurt her feelings. It wasn’t their fault they had no idea what was going on. But it wasn’t Mabel’s fault, either. Wendy swore she would talk to them so they’d be less stupid, and she was grateful that someone as awesome as Wendy had showed up when they all needed her.

A small knock at the attic door and Mabel sat up quickly, making her wince since the meds hadn’t fully kicked in yet, and she checked over herself to make sure she was decent. Blood-free and clean in her baby-blue sweater with gray sweatpants. Mabel sighed as a second knock came. “Mabel?” A familiar voice called gently.

“C’min,” She called and sat cross-legged with the heating pad on her lap and she pulled Waddles up on her lap, too, who was happy to be closer to her and receive more scratches and cuddles.

Dipper poked his head in and smiled. “Hey. Feeling okay?”

The young lady sighed and nodded. “Yeah, much better. Not as bad. Not as…” Mabel snorted and said, “Not as sweaty and awkward.”

Dipper laughed and sat on her bed.

“Honestly, though, I still feel three times more sweaty and awkward as I did in your body.”

Dipper winced. “Yikes, sorry, sis.”

“Not your fault. Kinda wish I was a boy, though.”

The nerd shrugged. “I had always wanted a brother.”

The twins laughed and Dipper moved to his side of the room to dig out the hand-held video games they had gotten for the holidays. “Feel up to playing a video game?”

“You bet!” Mabel cheered and accepted a controller. “Let’s play Racers! I’ve got a blue shell with your name on it!”

Dipper sat on the opposite side of the bed and began to race his sister, keeping a careful eye on her but was pleased to find no trace of pain or discomfort on her face. Grunkle Stan soon brought up a mug of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows just for his little pumpkin who wasn’t so little anymore and Grunkle Ford gave her a gift basket he had made for her, filled with chocolate candies, hydrating sports drinks, a fuzzy blanket, her own pink heating pad, and a handmade card with tons of red glitter, the card reading, _“We love you and are so proud of you.”_

Mabel laughed at the red glitter and happily invited her grunkles to play the video game with them and they found themselves having no discomfort in sitting with her and bonding over who could cross the finish line first.

* * *

A few years later, while sitting in the halls of the high school for lunch, Dipper was laughing with his small group of friends. A couple of guys and girls from the Turn Science Fiction into Science Fact club. One of their friends, Rose, wasn’t laughing, in fact she looked kind of squirmy, and she said quietly, “Girls, does anyone have a pad?”

It was quiet enough for the guys to ignore it, but Dipper perked up and reached into the little front pocket of his backpack. “I got some. Or do you want a tampon?”

He ignored everyone’s staring and Mabel’s smile of pride as she sipped her juice box. “Um, pad’s fine.” Rose said and smiled as he handed her one. “Th-Thanks.”

“Oh, here,” Dipper pulled out a little baggie with six pills in it and gave her two. “For the cramps. And when you come back I’ve got some chocolate for you.” And he held out a small bar of chocolate to prove it.

“Dude, that’s awesome!” Andy said and punched his shoulder. “You got a lady kit!”

“Seriously, Dipper, you’re a lifesaver.” Rose said as she accepted the pills and left for the bathroom.

“Hey, it’s no big deal, just wanna help out.” Dipper shrugged and ate his sandwich, happy to have helped his friend when she didn’t feel good and relaxed that he can help his sister when she needs him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I won't lie I TOTALLY had a friend in high school who had a twin sister and was famous for having a little kit in his backpack, just like Dipper. He was our saving grace in high school, lemme tell you.


End file.
